


Suits Her Eyes [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [22]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Digital Art, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for Amaranth42's Suits Her Eyes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Suits Her Eyes [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suits Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644554) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> This is for the lovely Amaranth42. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
